


Shotgun Wedding!!

by blaziken25



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaziken25/pseuds/blaziken25
Summary: Max and Kate are caught by her father and forced to get hitched!Chloe’s alive and no storm.





	Shotgun Wedding!!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one scene in Fallout 2 where you are forced into a shotgun lesbian wedding. Reminded me of Marshfield for some bizarre reason.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QT9UrkbMok

It was the school holidays and Kate had invited Max to come and visit her at her house. Max was worried as she had never met Kate’s family and she knew they were very conservative Christians. She was mainly worried about Kate’s mother - who Kate didn’t seem to have a good relationship with judging by the way she had treated her after the stupid video incident. Luckily Chloe was going to drive her to Kate’s house - so if Mrs Marsh scared her too much they could always turn around and come back home. Unluckily though - that meant that Chloe would tease her about her crush on Kate all the way there. Max would let Chloe have her fun though - it was good to have her best friend back in her life after five years; teasing and all. 

Chloe arrived at the dorm in her old beat up truck and Max met her outside. Kate’s house was about half an hour away. Chloe was playing one of Rachel’s old CDs on the stereo. Chloe was still very torn up over Rachel’s death - Max had been trying to help her out as best she could. Chloe was grateful even if she didn’t always show it. Max had been hanging out with Chloe every day these holidays and although she’d never tell Chloe to her face - it was nice to go and hang with Kate for a change. Usually when Kate and Max had hung out in the dorms they would usually study together or watched cat videos on youtube so it would be a little different being at Kate’s own house with her family. 

Chloe went on and on about Max’s crush the entire trip. Max just laughed on cue and told Chloe to shut up; it was all in good fun. When they arrived at the address; Chloe turned serious and advised Max not to act ‘too gay’. Max said nothing and got out from the truck. “I’ll wait here until you go inside; have fun Mad Max!” said Chloe with a wave and a smile. Max waved back and then turned and went to the front door. 

Max rang the doorbell and a woman answered. “You must be Max - I am Kate’s mother, you can call me Mrs Marsh.” Max’s first impression of this woman was that she was very cold; and it made her extremely grateful that she had the mother she had.  
“Max!” Kate appeared behind her mother; smiling widely. Max smiled back - every time she saw Kate smile she was filled with happiness. She hugged her friend and then gave Chloe the thumbs up meaning that she could leave. Chloe returned the gesture and pulled out of the driveway. 

Kate showed Max all around the house and introduced her to her sisters and dad. They were all very nice and little Lynn asked Max about a hundred questions. The house was a typical Christian house with crosses in every room and even with a ten year old living here, Mrs Marsh was able to keep her house clean. After all that; Kate took Max up to her bedroom. It was a nice room and wasn’t nearly as dark as Kate’s dorm room at Blackwell and Alice the bunny was in her cage on the floor - though Max soon noticed that Kate still had her mirror covered.  
“I really like your house, I might go around and take some pictures later,” Max said, “Hopefully I can get some action shots of your sisters!”  
“I’m sure they would love to pose for you,” Kate said. They then sat in a silence for a little while, Max wondered what would happen next. Maybe they could watch a nice wholesome Christian anime like Neon Genesis Evangelion on Kate’s laptop?  
“Max, I actually really wanted to talk to you about something…. Away from Blackwell.” Kate said; she sounded very nervous. Max’s heart sped up - is this what she thought it was? Or was she wishful thinking…. Kate had made out with guys in that party video after all. Calm down Max, she thought, don’t get your hopes up. If Chloe could read Max’s thoughts she would be laughing and teasing her poor friend.  
“Of course Kate, you can tell me anything,” Max said. Saying those words took her back to the time where Kate was suicidal - she really hoped she hadn’t regressed for some reason.  
Kate blushed when she continued, “Well remember when I was in the hospital and you came and visited me?”  
Max felt cold, “Yeah I remember that. Are you okay? You don’t feel….”  
“Ah no, Max! Not like that - not lately. Sorry,” Kate interrupted quickly.  
“It’s fine - what’s wrong?” Max said.  
“In the hospital, just before you left - I said that I loved you,” Kate was looking at her feet.  
Oh no… has she found out I’m bisexual and wants to take it back? Max’s mind immediately jumped to the worse case scenario.  
Max didn’t say anything for a few moments so Kate continued, “I just wanted you to know that I meant it - I’ve been thinking about it a lot since that day.”  
Max’s heart stopped - she meant it? Kate loves me?  
“Nobody ever tried to know me better - just you,” Kate was sort of rambling now but Max was fine with it - it probably saved her from saying something awkward. “I was really touched - and when I was on that roof; you were the one who talked me down… it’s fine … if you don’t feel the same - I’m probably just being clingy,” Kate was blushing so red.  
Max finally spoke up, “I’ve felt the same since I first saw you!” Classic Max to be so cheesy, but it’s how she felt.  
“Really?” said Kate - she couldn’t believe it. Max moved to Kate on her bed and they kissed. At that moment - Max was so glad she had turned Chloe down on that kiss dare. When they broke apart - Kate was breathless.  
“There was also something else - I know this is moving fast but I feel safe with you,” Kate said, “I never thought much of it when I assumed I’d marry a man and that would be it…” Max knew what she was hinting at - and she felt the same; ever since they had met. So they lay down on the bed and Max’s world would never be the same again.

“What’s going on in here?”  
“Uh oh!”  
“Daddy!”

Mr Marsh didn’t seem too angry - he actually seemed vaguely amused. “I always knew Kate was different,” he said, “But there is only one way to make this right.” The two girls looked at him perplexed as he said, “I can’t have her living in this house now that I’ve seen it. You two are going to have to get hitched and leave.”

Two hours later - Max and Kate were at the nearest church getting married! Max was pretty sure she had fallen asleep in Chloe’s truck and it was all just a dream. But nevertheless - all of Kate’s immediate family and a couple of neighbours were there watching them get married. One of Mr Marsh’s friends was doing the official business, “Dearly beloved: we are gathered here today…”  
“Uh, can we just get to the vow part?” Mrs Marsh interrupted.  
“Uhhhh,” Max said. Kate giggled at her; Max hoped she was just as bewildered as she was feeling.  
“Do you Kate take Maxine to be your lawfully wedded…. Uhhhh other; yes other;” the official said.  
“I surely do!” Kate said with enthusiasm.  
“Do you Maxine take Kate to be your lawfully wedded other?”  
“I hella do!” Max smiled as she used her best friend’s favourite word.  
“Don’t make me make Kate a widow,” Mrs Marsh hissed loudly.  
“Um, I do,” said Max awkwardly.  
“I now pronounce you married. You two brides may now kiss!”  
Max and Kate kissed each other in front of everyone. Mrs Marsh left first - but not before saying, “I always knew my daughter was odd.”

“God Max!” Chloe’s first words when Max returned home. “I take you to Kate’s house for the evening and you come back married! And worst of all - I wasn’t invited!”  
Max sighed and said, “It was all very sudden; one minute we were - y’know - and now we’re married.”  
“You have hella explaining to do - what are you going to tell everyone at Blackwell?” Chloe asked.  
“Nothing - it’s an unbelievable story; sometimes even I think I am going to wake up and say ‘Wowzer it was all just a dream’”.  
“Not a dream Max, you’re hitched - so are you Maxine Marsh or is she Kate Caulfield?” Chloe mused.  
“Neither - no last name change,” Max said.  
“Hey I’m all good with this arrangement - as long as your wife doesn’t get in the way of us pirates!” Chloe said with a wink.  
“No way - you’re still my first mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll continue this but I need a good idea.


End file.
